


Merry Christmas to All

by Tassos



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M, TTH-Fic-For-All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-30
Updated: 2004-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rising evil mastermind and a vengeance demon plan to share the holiday cheer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas to All

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Buffy Season 3 and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.  
> Written for the Fic-For-All at Twisting the Hellmouth

### Circa 1960, Somewhere in England

 

“I hate that man!” The door slammed shut violently. Boots clomped on the wooden floor so hard that the boards shivered in fear. The man in his black billowing cloak seethed anger and rage from every pore.

Anyanka looked up and merely smiled brightly, glad that Tom was home. It had been a long day at work and she was dying to show him what she’s picked out for the Christmas tree. “The man in the funny hat again?” she asked.

“Albusss Dumbledore,” Tom Riddle hissed. His eyes narrowed. “I am going to torture him in the most painful way possible when I get my hands on him.”

“Ooh! Have you seen Tupperware’s new cheese grater? I was thinking of using it for Mrs. Terrance’s wish.”

Tom paused, his mouth snapping shut mid-rant as Anyanka’s comment brought him crashing back to reality. He lifted an eyebrow that his colleagues had grown to fear.

“You know,” Any waved her hand nonchalantly. “She’s the one whose husband doesn’t appreciate her cooking? She wants him to eat something he really won’t appreciate . . . but you could use it on Albus’s balls if you want. I’m sure I could find something else, though Tupperware does make good stuff. You think we should have a party?”

Tom raised his other eyebrow, still mulling over the possibilities of the cheese grater. “Why on Earth would we want a Christmas party?” he asked.

“No!” said Anyanka affronted. “A Tupperware party. They’re all the rage in the States. It’s a great way to get free stuff to store the ornaments.” She lifted a severed penis from one of her earlier projects by the bright yellow string through its head.

Tom grinned, rage subsiding into a reminder of just how much he loved the woman before him. Anyanka was a woman after his own heart, that is to say, completely heartless. If only there were some mistletoe around, he might finally convince her to shack up with him. It was after all Christmas.

“Tupperware, hmm?” he purred. It had possibilities. “I was thinking more along the lines of kidnapping a few of Dumbledore’s precious students. Do you think they would like a Christmas party?”

“One of your parties?” Anyanka rolled her eyes. “Honestly, I don’t know why you bother. Santa Clause is way scarier than you.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Anyanka regarded him for a minute. Her eyes swept over him from head to toes and back. “Wear your green cloak,” she said. “Then you can play Father Christmas.”

Tom chuckled darkly. “’Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night . . .’”


End file.
